The masked manTobi Uchiha oneshot
by AnimeWoman2011
Summary: A oneshot with Tobi/Madara


Name: Lily (no last name)

Nickname: The Phantom

occupation: none, missing ninja from the village hidden in the sand

looks:

Name:Tobi Uchiha

occupation:Akatsuki

partner:Deidara

Looks:

Info:Your very skilled in swordsman ship, and you master in lighting jutus, and you also steal peoples jutsu for example Minato Namikaze flying thuder god jutsu, the one that gives you speed.

Story start:

"Lily" i looked up from the book that i was reading,

"Something you need Amber" I asked.

"There are some people in red cloaks that were spotted not far from here. Should we worry" Amber said sittig next to me, Amber was my half sister and she left the sand with me.

"No we shouldnt worry unless they give us a reason to worry" I said reading my book again.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY" my body stiffened as did Ambers, we both looked up and saw a man with a red cloak and an orange mask.

"Shut up Tobi, your damn saying is getting on my last nervous" A man with blonde hair said.

"Amber dont let your garud down" I whisptered to her, she nodded her head and put her attention back on the two men.

"What do we have here" The blonde said as he noticed us, he started walking towards us, i stood up and got ready, as did Amber. "You think you can tak-" but before he could finish i had my sword to his throat. "What the hell" he said looking back at me surprised.

"Dedira sensei" The man with the orange mask jumped from the tree branch that he was on and now stood beside me.

"Dont move or your sensei gets his head cut off, got that" I said coldly, even though the truth was i havent killed anyone in my life, i was always afraid to. Thats why i left the Sand, thats why i quit being a ninja. I just couldnt have someones death hanging on my shoulders, to know that i took someone from the people that cared about them. The man with the orange mask just laughed at me.

"You wont kill him, i can see it in your eyes" He stepped closer to me, so i put my blade closer to the blonde guys neck.

"You really think i wont" I said putting more confident into my voice.

"DAMNIT TOBI DONT COME CLOSER OR SHE WILL" the man named Deidara said.

"No she wont" he said stepping closer, 'damnit' i thought. He kept getting closer and closer, he was about to pull out a kunai but i kicked him in the gut, sending him flying.

"Lily i got the blonde guy" Amber said getting into a fighting stance facing Deidara. I nodded my head and ran to where the guy landed, or i thought he landed. I was looking around for him when i notice someone breathing in my ear. I took my sword and slashed it where i felt the breath, but no one was there.

"I really hate tricks" I said getting frustrated.

"Tobi is sorry about this" The masked man said as he came towards me, but what he didnt know was that because of the jutsu that i stole im faster than any human, so i quickly dodged him. "What the-" He turned around and i kicked him again. Again i chased after him and again he attacked and again i kicked him.

"Now i see" he finally said, as he recovered from my last kick. "That jutsu your using is the flying thunder god, the jutsu that gives the weilder inhuman speed."

"So what" i said smirking at him, he looked at me and laughed, thats when i noticed he has the Sharingan. 'Damn i thought the Uchihas were whipped out, besides Saskue' i thought as i stared into his eye. Next thing i knew i was looking at him, then he was gone."What the" I said looking around for him, i heard laughter behind me, then everything went black.

-Hours Later-

My body hurt, i also felt something soft beneath me, when i opened my eyes i realized i was in a bed. "Where am i" I said sitting up.

"The Akatsuki hideout" The masked man said stepping out of the drakness.

"Why didnt you kill me" I asked glaring at him, and putting my garud back up.

"Because you can be useful, well your ablilties, but we will have to change the fact that you dont kill people, that your afraid to." he said walking forward, he sat on the bed and looked at me. "Your the one known as the Phantom, the one that cant be seen and when you are its at the last minute, you also have the reputation as stealing other peoples jutsus and mastering them" I didnt say anything, 'so he knows me' i thought, but what he doesnt know is that i know him to. I grinned at him.

"And what if i refuse" I said still grinning.

"That isnt an option" He said standing up.

"Oh what the great Madara doesnt like people refusing him" When i said that he stopped walking.

"How did you"

"I know things, the other reason im known as the Phantom is because i have the ablity to see things others cant."

"Interesting" He said as he dissapeared.

-LATER THAT NIGHT-

I just got done taking a shower, after all i was covered in dirt, when i got out i began putting my clothes on, but when i finished putting my underwear on Tobi walked in. He wanted me to call him Tobi instead of Madara because he didnt want people knowing who he was just yet,"You could at least waited until i was dressed to walk in" I said as i covered myself.

"But if i did that then i wouldnt have been able to see you almost naked" He said laughing.

"Pervert" I said throwing a pillow at him, and of course he caught it.

"Awh come on" He said stepping closer to me, i stepped back until i felt the wall against my bareback, i was only in my underwear and using my towel to cover my top half. When he stopped he put both of his hands on the wall, on each side of my head and leaned forward until he was inches from my face. He didnt say anything for awhile. "I was just kidding" he said laughing as he stepped away from me, lets just say i was majorly blushing now.

"Jerk" I mumbled.

"I can show you one if you want" He said laughing a little harder.

"Actually if you want to show me anything, why dont you show me your face" I said, i was really cuirous as to know what he looked like. He stopped laughing and just stood there.

"What do i get if i do" He finally said.

"I dont know"

"I know how about i show you my face and i get a kiss" I could tell that he was smirking even under that mask when he said that. 'Well what harm could it do' i thought.

"Deal" I said, when i did he grabbed his mask and took it off, and what was under it shocked me, he was seriously hot. He let me look at his face for awhile before he came close to me.

"Now for my half of the deal" he said as he leaned in and kissed me, instinctivly i kissed back. He started to pull away, but honestly i didnt want the kiss to end, so i grabbed his hair and pushed his lips back onto mine. When he kissed back i wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist, i forgot i was in a towel though, which it didnt matter because he took it off of me. The kiss got more heated and heated as we kept kissing, Tobi picked me up and layed me on the bed with him on top of me.

"Stop" I said as i pulled away from the kiss, i was a virgin and i wasnt about to lose it to someone im not even with. He looked down at me with eyes full of lust, and something else.

"Sorry" He said.

"Its okay its just i dont want to lose my virginity to someone im not even with." I said stroking his cheek.

"Well then i guess i have to make you mine" He said smirking at me. I got mad that he was just doing that to get me to sleep with him "But i will wait" He said laughing. He kissed me and got up. "I will wait because for some reason i dont want to take the chance in losing you" He said as he walked out the door.


End file.
